Talk:Merged
Pretty horrifying. They would have to be locked up away from normal citizens who might begin to wonder what kind of demonic influence were loose in their City,or worse were created through actions of Comstock and the Founders. Testxyz (talk) 07:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "having having Art Nouveau styled scars styled scars" what exactly would make a scar "Art Nouveau" ? Too much trouble to animate : Same reason they didnt have tentacle-ly things in Rapture Minor effect anyway, as per the story line where people crounching on the ground holding their heads stood in adaquately. Such transdimensional weirdness would have to be inflcting upon Booker who went thru more Tears than most as the plot went on. You wouldnt want to have to have elizabeth carrying around a barfbag once Booker started looking like that picture, or worse. - It also would take ALOT of careful custom 3D graphics work to get it to look right - for unique incidents or else it would be obviously repetative when a closeup is required to view it properly. Much better cost-wise to add/improve body action animations for models used dozens of times and which are more conventional skill-wise to produce. Lunatics The inmates of Comstock House aren't mentioned on this page, and they definitely should be because unlike the others here, "Future" Elizabeth exposed them to alternate realities and they exhibit the same symptoms. I don't have any pictures I could upload myself, and mine have the HUD still present anyway.Wanderer99 (talk) 17:59, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :The point of the "Merged" is that they looked horribly grotesque and mutated. We know they would've been an enemy, but we don't know how they would behave or what their mental state would have been. The shambling, mind-crushed individuals like the Lunatics and the police officers that've been brought back from the dead are a vaguely similar concept at best. So listing more examples would probably not be helpful. I don't want someone mistaking or categorizing these individuals as the Merged. That'd be like calling Big Daddies Splicers. :Unownshipper (talk) 18:55, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tear Sickness This is a fan term as far as I know. It is the result of someone going through a tear or being merged with another version of yourself. Unless the mind can protect itself, the person remembers two (or more) sets of memories (partial or full) that contradict each other at the same thime. This more or less overloads the brain and the person will start bleeding from the nose, ears and even eyes and become very disoriented. Because people got sick because they went through a tear people naturally have called it Tear Sickness. If someone has a better term, let's see it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:58, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :It's not that it's a bad term per se; indeed, with all the obvious mirroring of gameplay concepts between BioShock and BioShock Infinite (Big Daddies > Handymen, Plasmids > Vigors, Splicers > Merged), it's safe to say that Tear Sickness probably would've been the term the game used. However, it's this line: "This affliction is often called Tear Sickness." As Tear Sickness is a fan term, it's safe to say no one in the game intentionally or officially calls it that. :We can come up with other ways to describe the phenomenon that don't refer to an actual term. :Unownshipper (talk) 17:20, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Picky, picky. :P :::"Suffering sever debilitating effects of remembering two or more contradictory memories at the same time." ::sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:59, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :::What? :::--Shacob (talk) 14:08, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::That is a quick way of describing "tear sickness". sm --Solarmech (talk) 15:07, July 27, 2019 (UTC)